


A Christmas Gift

by greyghostcat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2884220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyghostcat/pseuds/greyghostcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Dean wants for Christmas is to be left the hell alone. Someone has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> A belated Christmas fic since I didn't have time to post it before.

“…the halls with boughs of holly!” Dean jerked awake with a startled snort, halfway upright before his eyes were fully open.

“What the fuck!” 

He immediately clapped hands over his aching ears, regretting the movement even as his head pounded and the world swam. Red-rimmed eyes searched the walls of his room for the source of the offending noise.

“Fa la la la la la la la la!”

The words finally filtered through his sleep-drugged brain and realization dawned.

“Sammmmy!” Dean bellowed, tone rising in anger. “Turn that shit off right now! You know I hate that holiday!”

Dean struggled out from under his mess of blankets, cursing the exhaustion that had led him to fully disrobe the night before. He’d let his guard down for once, and had slept deeply and without any dreams. Only to wake the next morning and find his brother had stabbed him in the back.

“You won’t be laughing when I find you!” Dean threatened, pulling on a pair of old sweatpants and still shouting to be heard above the deafeningly cheerful racket. “And you know exactly what I’m going to do to...”

The music cut off abruptly.

“…you.” Dean finished lamely into the silence. He rallied instantly at the thought of his smirking brother, and yanked his bedroom door open.

Twinkling white lights assaulted his eyes from every direction. Massive sweeps of evergreen and holly draped artfully over every doorway, accentuating the classic architecture of the bunker, and filling the air with their pungent scents of wood and sap.

Dean grimaced and quickly rounded the corner into the library, only to stop short at the sight of a giant Christmas tree, fully decked out in Hallmark perfection down to the ornately wrapped presents resting cheerfully under its boughs. Soft red bows and satin ribbon glowed warmly in the muted tree lights which gently illuminated the tall evergreen’s foliage, sparkling off hundreds of shiny ornaments. 

Partially hidden behind the massive tree, and looking like he would rather be anywhere else at the moment, stood the familiar form of an angel. 

Instead of adding to the tree’s holiday splendor however, he was quickly plucking decorations off its branches and stuffing them into a giant bag at his feet.

Dean’s scowl lifted a bit. He cleared his throat pointedly and Castiel jumped, turning large blue eyes towards him.

“Cas what’re you…” Dean stopped in confusion then tried again.

“Where’s Sam?” He glanced down at a large gold ornament clutched in both the angel’s hands. “And why are you Grinching all the Christmas cheer?”

Castiel seemed reluctant to meet his gaze, and his voice when he finally spoke was quietly apologetic.

“I am sorry Dean, Sam isn’t here. I must confess this idea was entirely mine. Although your brother helpfully provided me with the record selection, and seemed happy to assist me when asked.”

Dean snorted at that. “I’ll just bet he was,” he muttered under his breath. 

Castiel, if possible, looked even more crestfallen.

“I thought most humans enjoyed decorating their homes with woodland plants and lights during this time of year. It was not my intention to upset you Dean. I had no idea you hated Christmas.” He turned away, tugging sharply at a ribbon hanging from the tree near his head.

“I don’t hate Christmas…” Dean’s automatic response faltered as he remembered voicing just that sentiment earlier at maximum volume. He sighed and ran a hand back through his hair. Castiel had obviously gone to a lot of trouble bringing Christmas into the bunker, the least he could do was accept this gift gracefully and not be a jerk about it.

“What I mean is…it’s uh…real nice Cas.” Dean finished awkwardly.

Castiel paused and looked up in surprise. The last of Dean’s irritation finally faded away at the angel’s look of shock, and he tried hard to fight a smile that traitorously wanted to lift a corner of his mouth.

“I’m not used to getting presents from anyone else, and my thank you’s need some work. Cas I….wait, is that pie?”

A heavenly smell surrounded him, and Dean’s mouth instantly began to water. Castiel fought back a small smile of his own.

“Yes Dean that is pie. I didn’t know your preference so I brought you apple, pumpkin, pecan, cherry…ooof!”

The angel staggered back a step as he was hit with a force like a Mack truck. He was caught and steadied by the strong arms which wrapped firmly around his shoulders.

A rush of sensation immediately threatened to overwhelm his senses, as Castiel’s heart sped up inside his chest. 

The scent of skin not his own surrounded him, warm and pleasant. A soft fall of hair brushed against his brow. A rasp of stubble stung his cheek. Fingers clutched tightly at his back, pressing him forward into firm, unyielding muscle.

Then it was gone as suddenly as it had begun, and he was left behind as Dean strode quickly towards the kitchen.

Dean could feel heat spreading over his cheeks, and he kept his back carefully turned as he paused in the archway.

“You coming Cas?” he tossed casually over one shoulder.

Castiel slowly replaced the ribbon he was still holding back onto the tree, and he went to join Dean in his pursuit of pie worship with a lightened heart. Sam had explained to him that very morning, that Christmas was all about giving to the people you cared about, and how watching their joy would fill him with happiness in return.

He must be doing it right.

~

Neither one noticed the large form watching them quietly from the shadows of the balcony.

Sam mentally congratulated himself as he watched his brother and the angel walk out of sight together. All it took was a few carefully primed remarks to Castiel over the past week about Dean’s devotion to family and the importance of honoring human traditions, and Castiel had single-handedly pulled off a nearly impossible feat.

Sam was a very firm believer in the least amount of effort expended for the greatest gain. It was lucky therefore, that the one being in existence capable of changing his older brother’s mind was only a phone call away.

Sam grinned. He already had a few ideas in mind for Valentine’s Day.


End file.
